


Drunk In Love

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Drunk David Rose, Drunk Patrick Brewer, Drunk Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Top David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: “I wanna fuck.”David looked at Patrick’s pouting face and couldn’t resist dropping a kiss on his protruding lower lip. “I don’t really think either of us have the coordination right now. Can you even get it up?”Patrick rolled his eyes like a moody teenager, which David was too drunk to tell himself wasn’t attractive. “I don’t need to be hard for you to put your dick in me.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 36
Kudos: 229





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, those of you who saw the things I posted that night may have gleaned that I got drunk on New Year's Eve. I wrote this because schittposting made me do drunk writing sprints. I have edited it, but it hasn't been beta'd. Blame any mistakes on David's inebriation.
> 
> Hopefully it's very clear, but yes, this fic does feature people having sex while under the influence of alcohol. In their relationship, it's a thing they've discussed and set boundaries for, but that's not the focus of this fic. If you don't like reading that sort of thing, please move on.

“I wanna fuck.”

David looked at Patrick’s pouting face and couldn’t resist dropping a kiss on his protruding lower lip. “I don’t really think either of us have the coordination right now. Can you even get it up?”

Patrick rolled his eyes like a moody teenager, which David was too drunk to tell himself wasn’t attractive. “I don’t need to be hard for you to put your dick in me.”

The words sent a jolt through David. Patrick was always a horny drunk and the way he got so matter-of-fact about sex when inebriated got past any defences David managed to put up. Not that he’d ever had many of those when it came to Patrick.

“Mmm, but I’m sleepy and prepping you for my cock takes more effort than I’m really willing to put in right now.”

Patrick nodded sadly. “Okay, okay, but I really want something in me.” Patrick stroked his chin and furrowed his brow; David would suspect he was actively trying to be funny, except that was just Patrick’s drunk-thinking face. “Do you mind if I fuck myself with Brad in the shower? You can get in there first while I prep.”

David had to catch himself on Patrick’s shoulder to stop from falling over as the blood in his body all tried to rush to his dick at once. God, he fucking loved how much Patrick loved getting fucked and the idea of him thrusting back against Brad—a large, sparkly suction-cup dildo—in their walk-in shower was incredibly hot, but— “Nope, no, you are in no way coordinated enough for that right now, I will not have you cracking your head open and getting blood all over my beautiful tiles.” Ronnie had managed to secure them an _incredible_ deal on Porto ceramic.

Patrick pouted even more than he had been. “Fine, fine.”

David leaned down and pulled at Patrick’s bottom lip with his teeth. “If you ride me in bed then you’ll be nice and safe, with no risk of head trauma.”

Patrick’s eyes went wide and wondering, a human version of the heart eyes emoji. “Yeah? I thought you didn’t want sex tonight.”

David couldn’t help but smile. They’d talked extensively over the years about their feelings and boundaries when it came to drunk sex and one of their rules was backing off the moment one of them indicated a lack of interest. “I didn’t say _that,_ I said I couldn’t be bothered to prep you. If you were gonna prep yourself for Brad, you can certainly get ready to take my cock. And I’m gonna sit against the headboard while you do all the work.”

Patrick grinned hugely, a completely artifice-free expression of pure joy. It was the sort of expression David would never in his life wear in response to being told he was going to be the one doing all the work, but these differences were part of why their relationship worked so well.

David insisted they both down some water, after which it took very little time for them to find themselves be naked and on the bed. David wasn’t nearly as drunk as Patrick, but there was still almost a dreamlike quality to the passage of time. One moment, Patrick was pulling David’s sweater off, motion overly-cautious in the way of drunk people trying to appear sober throughout history, and the next the were in their bedroom, fully naked, with Patrick sucking on David’s left nipple.

Well, more vaguely mouthing at his left nipple, because most of Patrick’s focus was on his own fingers in his ass. David has been vaguely trying to make sure he wasn’t going to fast, but Patrick seemed to be doing a decent job at taking enough time. It’s not like it really took that much effort to prep him at this point, considering he took something up his ass a few times a week. 

Eventually, Patrick removed his fingers and David shifted to sit up by the headboard and grab a condom. Patrick scowled at it, then sighed. “Why is you coming in my ass even hotter than normal when I’m drunk, but clean up so much more effort?”

David smiled and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, just because he could. “I guess it’s to prove that life’s not fair.”

Patrick smiled in an almost shy way that still made David’s heart stutter in his chest. “I guess so.” He kissed David carefully, as though he hadn’t been desperate to get his ass stuffed since before they had even got into Ray’s Rockin’ Rideshare to travel home from Stevie’s New Year’s Eve party.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other for a moment, before Patrick snatched the condom from David’s fingers and got it opened and in place. He followed it up with a squirt of lube direct from the bottle onto David’s dick—which was fucking _cold,_ ugh. 

David scowled at Patrick as best he could, but it was difficult to keep up when his husband looked so fucking pleased with himself. “You’re not a very nice person.”

Patrick only smiled bigger at that, as he spread the lube around David’s cock, giving it a few too-loose strokes. “I have it on very good authority that I am, actually. My husband told me so the day after our first date.”

David tried not to whine as Patrick’s hand moved away; he wiped it off on his own thigh, at least, which was some consideration. “I’m not sure who told you that your husband is a good judge of character for who is nice, but you may need to check your source.”

Patrick just shook his head, but instead of replying further he got himself in place over David’s cock and started slowly sinking down onto it, a low groan rising from his chest as he took it deeper and deeper. Once he was fully seated in David’s lap he smirked, that sly downturned look that had been driving David wild for years. “See? I’m _very_ nice.”

David was tempted to continue the argument—bickering with Patrick while fucking was one of his favourite types of sex—but he was losing the thread with his cock buried in Patrick’s body. He got a good grip at the top of Patrick’s thighs, just below his ass, and heaved to lift him up and then drop him.

Patrick moaned, loud and long, but shifted to be in a better position to move. “I thought I was doing all the work?”

“Then fucking do it.”

He fucking did.

Patrick rode David with a determination that was searingly hot, making the most delicious noises as he did. He wasn’t even fully hard, but was so obviously into it in a way that made David feel like the sexiest man alive. He held on and watched the expression of blissful concentration on his husband’s face, feeling all the places they were joined, his heart nearly bursting with how fucking lucky he was to get to have this.

He hadn’t known how sexy a feeling like adoration could be before he’d met Patrick, but now he reveled in it. Love and affection were getting him off as much as Patrick’s fucking incredible body and it was almost overwhelming. David might not have known that it was something he could survive, if he hadn’t been surviving it day after day for years.

Patrick leaned forward and grabbed David’s head, kissing him fiercely. It was so fucking good, this dance they’d perfected and yet kept building on, their mouths hot and wet against each other. Eventually, Patrick pulled back, but he only moved far enough to pant into David’s neck. “You gonna come soon? My thighs might not manage much longer.”

It was truly a testament to Patrick’s beloved team sports—along with the numbing effect of Twyla’s New Year Punch—that his thighs had lasted this long. “Always making me do all the work,” David grumbled, before pulling Patrick off his cock and throwing him onto his back on the bed. 

Patrick gave him a look that was equal measures _Holy fuck that was hot_ and _You’re seriously saying that_ you _do all the work?_ It was absolutely fucking perfect.

David surged forward and grabbed Patrick’s legs, pulling them over his shoulders before he slid back into that tight heat. Once he got a rhythm going, he reached down to stroke Patrick’s gorgeous cock. He was fully hard now, but not as much he was at this point when completely sober. “You gonna come?”

Patrick’s brow furrowed, that thinking face back even as he never stopped pushing back against David’s thrusts. “Nah, just want you to come in me—” his face lit in a wicked grin “—you can blow me in the morning to make up for it.”

David groaned, because the idea was hot but also doing anything the next morning sounded awful. At least their sales assistant was working the morning shift so they could sleep in. “Can I still touch your cock?” He thumbed the head of Patrick’s dick, hips working in a firm rhythm, but not quite enough to get himself off.

“Yeah, please.”

David could feel his predatory grin and revelled in the way Patrick reacted to it as he picked up the pace with his hips. He kept one hand on Patrick’s cock, rubbing and twisting his hand, sliding Patrick’s foreskin around. He loved when he could play with Patrick’s cock without trying to get him off. There was something so deliciously filthy about touching him this way, without an orgasm being the goal.

Well, without _Patrick’s_ orgasm being the goal. David’s was building closer and closer as he let himself give in to the urge to rut into Patrick’s body, chasing his own pleasure. Patrick looked so good, felt so good, and it never stopped being incredible that David was the one who got to have him this way.

When David came, his grip on Patrick’s cock tightened so much he nearly worried about hurting him, except Patrick’s blissed out expression made clear how much he enjoyed it. David gave himself a minute to pant, not-quite-collapsed on Patrick, and revel in the post-orgasm glow, before he moved to pull out and get rid of the condom. 

Patrick looked utterly relaxed, in a way David didn’t understand when his cock was still hard and leaking. He loved it though, that Patrick got so much satisfaction from getting fucked regardless of whether he came. 

David couldn’t help himself, as he looked at Patrick’s collapsed form, from bending down and sucking the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth, just for a moment. Patrick made a grumbly noise and David pulled back, dropping a kiss before he sat back up. “Just wanted a taste.”

Patrick grinned, dopey and pleased. “You can get a proper taste tomorrow, right now I’m sleeping.”

David raised an eyebrow. Patrick’s head was on the wrong end of the bed, he was on top on of the covers, and he had an ass full of lube, but more important than all those things: “Not on my side of the bed, you aren’t.”

Patrick laughed and rolled over to his side, but then kept on rolling so he could he get up. He was obviously feeling the burn in his ass and thighs, but slowly made his way over to the en suite. David watched until he was behind the door, letting himself enjoy the primitive satisfaction he got from watching Patrick limp after taking his cock.

Once the door shut, David flopped back onto the bed and grinned at the ceiling. If this was how it started, he had very high hopes for this year.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm also on [tumblr](https://januarium.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Oh, and I maybe stole the idea of Ray's Rockin' Rideshare being called that from someone? If I did, I am sorry, clearly you got into my head!)


End file.
